


Abrasion

by basketofnovas (slashmarks)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Held Down, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas
Summary: Herakles hit the tile hard on his knees and hoped they weren't bleeding. The water came down hot across his head and back, so his hair fell wet in his eyes. Sadık's hand smoothed it back from his face, and the callous on his thumb scraped over Herakles' cheek.Herakles' breath caught in his throat. After that he couldn't have made himself stop if he wanted to.





	Abrasion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, readers! This is basically just porn.

Herakles hit the tile hard on his knees and hoped they weren't bleeding. The water came down hot across his head and back, so his hair fell wet in his eyes. Sadık's hand smoothed it back from his face, and the callous on his thumb scraped over Herakles' cheek.

Herakles' breath caught in his throat. After that he couldn't have made himself stop if he wanted to.

He tilted his head up, nuzzled his cheek against Sadık's thigh, and let Sadık guide his head. After a few strokes, feeling how hard Sadık already was, Herakles thought he might finish there in his mouth. He wouldn't have minded much. It was plenty to know Sadık would lose that much control and planning with Herakles looking up at him through his eyelashes.

But just when Sadık's rhythm was faltering he pulled out and nearly slipped on the tile himself. Herakles sank back on his heels, blinking, trying to get his balance back. He spluttered when the angle soaked his face with water again.

"C'mon," Sadık said, reaching for him. He pulled Herakles up to his feet.

It wasn't feigned at all when he stumbled against Sadık. He only exaggerated the need for Sadık's arm around him, guiding him out of the shower, a little. He felt weak kneed, light headed. Breathlessness alone, maybe; ten years ago he would have told himself that. Twenty years and he'd have stormed out of the room well before they got to this point, if Sadık even got him here, to his actual house.

(It was in Istanbul - Sadık would rather eat glass than actually _live_ in _Ankara_ \- but it wasn't the old one. That was a relief that was hard to express in words.) 

Sadık's bed was king size, with silk sheets and carved headboard like something in a  _very_ anachronistic movie. Herakles thought briefly of teasing Sadık about Westernization . T hen Sadık pushed him down on his back and he decided he had better things to do with his mouth and his time.

So recently out of the bath, he didn't taste salt with his mouth pressed, open, to Sadık's shoulder; but water, yes, and something of Sadık's skin. His nose was buried in the sandalwood soap scent. 

The way his rough heels skated across the silk was disconcerting. Herakles didn't have a lot of silk at home, hadn't since he left Sadık's house. He had been softer in most ways then, at least physically. It was a deliberately calculated thing, but a constant one--

"Stop thinking so much," Sadık muttered in his ear. Teeth scraped the shell of it and Herakles gasped, head thrown back against the pillows. "See? 'S better when you stop overthinking  everything. "

"Then shut up," Herakles said, throwing his arm around Sadık's neck to hold him there.

They had to break apart eventually. Herakles laughed, watching the distance Sadık had to scramble across to fish in the nightstand for lube. 

"I think you might have miscalculated the  bed  size," he said.

"Mm. Think I should've aimed better when I threw you on it." Sadık straightened, bottle in hand.

"We could always try again." Herakles stretched deliberately, arms up, head back. He knew Sadık was staring at his throat. One of the bite scars came around the side, so the corner was just visible. Herakles had spent a lot of time resenting that, but right now--

"Tempting, but I don't want to wait," Sadık said.

"Then come here." Herakles smiled into the ceiling. In a jolting heartbeat Sadık came to cover him again, left hand gripping his hair while the other fumbled the bottle open.

After nearly six hundred years, Sadık had a good sense of what he wanted and when and how. So today he fucked Herakles into the bed hard, keeping a hand tight in his hair. 

Herakles twined his legs around Sadık's and braced his heels against the backs of his thighs, gasping. He was open and raw and it hurt, a little bit, because he wasn't as used to it as he used to be. That was good, too. The force, even the pain freed him from the confines of his body, of the need to think through every move before he could undertake it.

Sadık's free hand settled in the hollow of his hip. His fingers rubbed a pattern lightly, back and forth. It was the only gentleness he gave now, but it still comforted. It was a reminder that this was where Herakles actually wanted to be.

Considering the amount of time Sadık had spent with his cock down Herakles' throat earlier it might have been embarrassing that Herakles came first. He sunk his fingers into Sadık's shoulders and cursed him, hanging on tightly with his knees and heels while Sadık twisted his hand in Herakles' hair. The loss of control was terrifying, was brutal, was exactly what he wanted out of Sadık.

He clung there, now shuddering with the intrusion, while Sadık finished in him. Then he sank back to the bed limply and enjoyed the way Sadık's eyes trailed down his body.


End file.
